This invention pertains to a dispenser for liquid and/or otherwise flowable material. More particularly, the material with which the invention is adapted especially to contain and dispense is of a medical or quasi-medical nature including dental material, but not restricted thereto. In dispensing many types of liquid or flowable material, the particular use which the material is to be applied frequently controls the design of a dispenser to be used therewith so as, for example, to direct the material to a desired location, which not infrequently, may be of a small area or otherwise in a location difficult to reach, and, accordingly, the dispenser must be designed to achieve the desired result. While many types of syringes of medical or other nature have been developed heretofore, many of them have been operated by plungers which are manually actuated either solely by pushing the plunger manually or moving the plunger manually by means of screw threads or otherwise. Many types of such syringes and/or dispensers are well known. However, another type of dispenser which is well known comprises one in which the material is contained in a flexible compartment of a desired nature, the sides of the compartment being adapted to be squeezed toward each other to effect discharge of the material through a suitable nozzle. The present invention, to a certain extent, is directed to said class of dispensers but includes details of advantages not hereto known in the art. Examples of known dispensers of the above type are illustrated in the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos.
2,104,651--Hoffman, Jr. Jan. 4, 1938 PA0 2,219,604--Trotter Oct. 29, 1940 PA0 2,687,727--Lawshe Aug. 31, 1954 PA0 2,734,665--Flamm Feb. 14, 1956 PA0 4,274,555--Sneider Jan. 23, 1981
As indicated above, the structures illustrated in the foregoing patents, in the main, are for specific purposes primarily different from the present invention, but nevertheless illustrating the basic principle of effective discharge by means of squeezing opposite sides of a collapsible container toward each other.